Sunrise
by Rigiied
Summary: A small incident with fireworks has great consequences for Zoro and the Strawhat-crew. Read to find out what happened! Rated T for minor language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Soo .. This is my first fanfic ever. I've read quite a few *cough* fanfics on here, but I wanted to write my own. My imagination sucks, I have absolutely no humor and English isn't my native language. So please excuse any mistakes or just lame-ness. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own One Piece *heavy sigh* sadly. But maybe one day .. o/**

"Oi! Zoroooo .." Luffy exclaimed, hanging in front of the swordsman. "Wake uuup."

Zoro reluctantly opened one eye, looking at his captain who was hanging upside down. "What .." he mumbled, his eyes closing again as there didn't seem to be danger anywhere close by.

"I'm bored," Luffy answered as he dropped on his feet. He stared at Zoro and noted he fell asleep again, clutching his katana closer to his chest. Luffy sulkily walked away, looking around for something to do as he spotted Usopp sitting in the middle of the deck. He trotted towards him and plopped down, his hands supporting his head. "What'cha doing?" he asked.

Usopp grinned at Luffy and held up one of his new 'inventions'. "I'm building something that can shoot fireworks."

Luffy's eyes widened, "That's so coool!" he expressed. He snatched the gun-like thing from Usopp's hands and looked at it. "How does it work?" Examining the object he saw a small button and pressed it without thinking.

Usopp had wanted to grab his precious item out of Luffy's hands before he did anything stupid, but it was already too late. Luffy had pressed the button which released the fireworks he had stored in it earlier, to measure the outlinings of the barrel. Smoke surrounded the deck of the ship after a deafening sound. Usopp coughed and saw a red flare lighting up the sky with watery eyes. The smoke subsided as he looked at Luffy.

Luffy blinked and looked at the exploded object in his hands, and then back up at the sky where the red flare was dividing in several small particles. "That's so cool Usopp!" He yelled, enthusiastic as always.

Usopp regained his conscience and took on a stance, "Ah yes," he said, "that's why they call me the Firework Genius Pirate. Ehehe."

Nami came barging out of her rack, ink all over her t-shirt. She pointed her blazing eyes on Luffy, "WHAT are you doing?" she yelled, furious. The map where she had been working on for four days was completely ruined.

Luffy pouted, looking down at his hands. He quickly threw the remains to Usopp. "No-nothing." he mumbled, looking the other way.

Usopp screamed, "Oi, oi, oi! I ha-have no-no-nothing to do wi-with this, Nami-san." he said, legs shivering. He slowly retreated towards the other side of the ship.

Nami watched Usopp. She went down and hit him on his head. "Do you have ANY idea how long I had been working on that map?" she asked, her eyes still blazing with Fury. She then noticed something in the corner of her eyes and looked up at the sky, seeing several red lights in the evening sky. Her map, and Usopp for that matter, suddenly forgotten she turned to Luffy, who was still sitting on the ground. "What did you shoot up the sky?" she asked, her voice trembling with anger and fear. Not waiting for an answer, she yelled, "We're wanted! Several ships could be headed our way right now!" she paused for a bit, "Why go through so much trouble, we could've just handed ourselves in, _baka_!"

Luffy looked at her with a delighted expression, "Sounds like fun!"

Just as he had finished his sentence, the first ship of many appeared at the horizon. Nami looked at it in despair as she punched her captain, "It's NOT fun!"

Zoro, who had missed all the action, lazily got up and walked towards Luffy and Nami. "What's all this rucus about? Can't a man get his sleep around here .." he mumbled.

Luffy grinned and looked at Zoro, pointing at the now three ships approaching, "We've got visitors."

**A/N - Please tell me if it's worth continuing because I have mixed feelings about it, even though I've got some more idea's. I also hope the characters weren't OOC. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - The next few chapters will be mostly Zoro-centered. Enjoy! ^_^**

Zoro had tried to block out the sounds coming from the deck, in vain. After slowly getting up and giving in to a nice and long stretch, he looked around and spotted Luffy and Name, infuriated, standing at the railing staring in the distance. He grumbled and walked towards them, "What's all this rucus about? Can't a man get his sleep around here .." he said, annoyed that his precious sleep had been disturbed.

Luffy had pointed towards several ships lining up at the horizon. Zoro shrugged, "Where's the problem?" he mumbled as he walked back to his spot, sliding down against the wall. "Wake me up if anything happens." He heard Nami throwing several words his way, but barely registered them as he dozed off in a seemingly dream-less sleep.

Time went by as the three ships slowly approached the Going Merry. They were now clearly visible. It was a fleet of Marine ships. Luffy had been sitting on the railing the whole time, eager to wake Zoro up. The rest of the crew had accepted the fact that Luffy wanted to stay put, except for Nami and Usopp.

"OI ZORO," Luffy yelled, "WAKE UP!" After getting no response from the swordsman, he jumped over to Zoro and crouched before him. Sticking his lip forward he poked Zoro.

"Tsk, this moss-head sleeps through everything, useless." Sanji mumbled from somewhere at the back of the ship, lighting his cigarette.

Zoro opened his eyes and briskly turned his head towards Sanji, "What was that, shitty cook?" he asked threatening as he drew his sword.

While Zoro and Sanji continued their usual bickering, the attention was taken off the approaching ships. One of the marine ships was in range to shoot, which it did without a warning. A loud bang sounded, and a cannonball fell in the sea, just a mere few meters away from the Going Merry. Another one quickly followed, and it was bound to hit his target. The Straw Hat crew didn't have any time to react as it whizzed by and headed straight towards the deck, where Sanji and Zoro were still arguing.

Sanji's back was turned towards the danger as he ducked to dodge a hit from Zoro. Which made Zoro able to see the speeding cannonball heading towards them.

"Look out!" Nami warned as a loud bang filled the air. Shattered pieces of wood flew everywhere, there was a large hole where the swordsman and the cook had been standing moments before.

**A/N - Cliffhanger? Yes, no? Aaah *throws hands in the air* what shall I do with them. :3 Please review and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Yet another update! Yay? I'll be going on a holiday tomorrow, and it's possible I won't have any Wi-Fi. SOO, I decided to write as much as I can before I leave. :D Enjoy!**

Zoro woke up with ringing in his ears. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, trying to remember what happened. After a few moments it came to him, it was an attack of the marines. He quickly got up and searched for Sanji, who he had pushed aside right before the cannonball hit its target. Still unable to hear properly beyond the ringing in his ears, he didn't notice the yelling of Nami and Luffy. As he looked around for Sanji, he saw a blonde head sticking out of a pile of rubble. He ran towards it. Lifting up the rubble proved to be harder than he anticipated at first, he grunted at the heavy weight of a wooden board. Sanji wasn't moving and was bleeding from a head wound, not too severe but enough to knock a man out.

"Oi, dartboard brow. Wake up, it's not the time to be sleeping." Zoro said, hoping the insult would awake his comrade.

Nami ran to Zoro and Sanji as Luffy was holding back the marines with Robin. Usopp and Chopper were working on the leak downstairs. "Zorooo! Sanjii!," she called. "Are you okay?!" Halting in front of Zoro she noticed Sanji was unconscious. "Lay him against the wall at the back, make sure he's safe." she ordered, knowing Chopper couldn't attend to him right now and they needed Zoro.

Zoro hesitated for a moment before picking the blonde cook up and placing him against the wall. He then glanced towards the marines now invading their ship. He jumped over the hole and sliced his first victim, all in a few seconds. _SANTORYU .. TATSUMAKI!_ Slicing up a few more on his way towards the enemy ship. He jumped over the railing towards some unsuspecting marines. After some time he noticed that the enemies' fighting was getting quicker, and it was getting harder to defend himself. He shook his head and gripped his katana more tightly as he lunged back in.

Nami looked at Zoro struggling with his adversaries as she noticed a red spot growing bigger and bigger on his side. Her eyes widened, _he must have gotten hurt in the blast!_, she thought. Unable to call for him at the moment she hoped he wouldn't exert himself.

His vision was fading in and out and his movements were getting slower. Blinking the sweat out of his eyes he attacked the marine in front of him. He then took a moment to get his breath back. He had noticed the wound on his side some time ago, but hadn't thought much of it. Concentrating on his breathing he didn't notice the marine lieutenant approaching from behind. The marine lifted his sword and charged towards the weakened swordsman.

**A/N - One more attempt at a cliffhanger. Yes. o/ After this there'll probably be one or two more chapters, I've written it all on post-its. (like really, fifty post-its are now plopped around my room) Please review and thanks for reading! w**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – And I'm back from the WiFi-less dungeon! I have absolutely no idea what to do with my story … I was thinking about ending it here, depends on the reviews I get. **

_COLLIER SHOOT!_ Sanji lifted his leg and hit the marine full on his face. Zoro turned around at the sound behind him and was just in time to see the marine drop to the ground.

"Oi Zoro," Sanji mumbled, "thanks."

Zoro blinked, he never expected any gratitude from the cook. Maybe some comments on how he had embarrassed him in front of Nami and Robin, or how he could've handled it himself. But a thanks?

"Don't mention it." Zoro replied, still mildly shocked.

Both fought alongside each other, Sanji occasionally supporting Zoro, they are an unstoppable team. They'd always have each other's back, even though they would never admit it.

The marines retreated after a night filled with fighting, both sides were exhausted but the Straw Hat pirates cheered over their victory!

Zoro had never felt so battered before, slumping to the ground he laid his head back and let a loud sigh escape. _Those damn marines_, he thought knowing that Chopper would soon come and order him bed rest, but for one time he didn't mind.

Chopper had tended to Zoro's wounds, of which the one on his side was the most severe. As expected had Chopper ordered Zoro to stay in bed. He was about to drift off to sleep, but something kept him from doing so. There was still something nibbling at the back of his mind. He got up and went to the deck, carefully evading Chopper, hoping to find his rival. After a few minutes he found as he was Sanji looking over the sea.

Zoro placed his hands on the railing of the ship, next to Sanji. They both stood staring at the sun rising. Zoro sighed, he had never imagined he would do this, "Thanks."

"Yeah," Sanji said, adding after a few seconds, "Marimo."

"dumbass cook."

They are nakama, and brothers.

**A/N – Sorry for the length of this chapter ;-; .. I just have no idea what to dooo- Thanks for reading and please please please review!**


End file.
